


morning glory

by warmmilk



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuddling while being cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmilk/pseuds/warmmilk
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up hard, Zitao doesn't.





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> additional warnings: rimming mention

 

 

 

Zitao woke up to too much distance between himself and his boyfriend. He drew closer, burying his cold shoulder under the blanket, his nose in Kyungsoo's hair. The familiar smell made him press up against his back, squeeze a leg between Kyungsoo's thighs. It was hard being a person around Kyungsoo when all he wanted was to melt into him. He traced Kyungsoo's arm with his fingers until he found his hand tucked under his cheek. He wriggled until their fingers were interlaced and ignored Kyungsoo's grumbled warning about drooling on him.

When Zitao woke up the second time, sunlight pouring onto their bed, his hand felt indeed slightly damp and tingly — but he was still wrapped around Kyungsoo. Content, eyes still closed, he awkwardly touched Kyungsoo's face, let his fingertips brush over his cheeks, nose, eyebrows, wiped at the sleep dust gathered in the corners of his eyes, wiped it into the blanket, laughed too loud when Kyungsoo licked at his fingers when he traced his lips.

Kyungsoo withdrew from Zitao's grasp, and Zitao was about to complain when he merely turned around in his arms, sleepily smiling up at him. Zitao held him tight, stroked his hair, breathed him in.

"Taozi, I'm hard," Kyungsoo yawned into his chest after a while.

Zitao dropped a kiss into his hair. "Not in the mood for sex," he said. "Do your morning stretches?"

"Too cosy," Kyungsoo said. He had started lazily moving his hips, grinding against Zitao in such a slow manner Zitao doubted it did anything. Kyungsoo stilled after a while and sighed, hot breath seeping through Zitao's t-shirt.

"Still hard. Fucking annoying," he complained. Zitao kissed his face when he tilted his head up, blinking, licked over the tip of Kyungsoo's nose until he scrunched it up.

"Tao?"

Zitao had been on the brink of sleep again. "Hm?" he said with his eyes closed.

"Can I get off here? I really wanna come right now."

"Sure. We need to change the sheets anyway."

Kyungsoo pressed a few kisses into his shirt before he rolled out of Zitao's embrace and onto his back. He lifted the blanket off them both, made Zitao make disagreeing noises. His protest was rewarded with hands deftly tucking the blanket in around him, tugging it up so Zitao's face was covered, too, before they moved on to comb through his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. Zitao leaned into it, too sleepy to be annoyed, too preoccupied with soaking his touch up to fight down the blanket that made breathing hard, sulking drowsily when Kyungsoo stopped his ministrations and shifted around for a bit.

"Want you to watch," Kyungsoo rasped.

Zitao pried an eye open, blinked a loose eyelash away, pawed at the blanket where it obscured his view. His boyfriend was lying on his belly, propped up on his elbows. His smile fucking glowed when he followed Zitao's gaze travelling lower, spotting Kyungsoo's briefs bunched up at his thighs, ass exposed. He lifted a hip; his hard cock was trapped between his body and the sheets.

"Nice view," Zitao said, forcing his other eye open. Kyungsoo was beaming at him, started slowly rutting against the mattress, both of Zitao's eyes on him now. The way his butt moved unhurriedly in the sunlight that crept up their bed was ridiculously entrancing and sensual. Somewhere in his sleep-befuddled mind, Zitao found an inkling of the urge to spread Kyungsoo, bury his face between his cheeks and lick him until he cried, considered the kink in his neck that would get worse, let it fade into possibility.

Kyungsoo's quiet moans as he rubbed against the sheets were adorable. Although he kept the pace slow, Zitao knew he was getting more and more riled up, his head buried in a pillow, hands clutching the sheets, hips moving relentlessly.

After a while, Kyungsoo turned his head towards Zitao. The blissful, glazed over expression in his eyes was enough to beckon Zitao forward. He guided their mouths together, pecked his lips, sucked on them gently. They shared carefully close-mouthed morning kisses until Kyungsoo pulled away. He hid his face in the pillow again, working his hips faster now and with more force.

Zitao reached out of his blanket furnace to touch his nape, stroke the close-cropped hair there for a while before resting his hand on the sheets between them. Kyungsoo's warm noises, the sound of his cock dragging against the sheets made him drowsy. He blinked awake again when Kyungsoo gripped his hand firmly. His gaze was heated when their eyes met, straining to focus.

"Tao," he panted out, "gonna come. Watch me, please, please —"

Zitao tore his gaze away from his flushed face, the parted lips, sleep-mussed eyebrows and hair just in time to see Kyungsoo tense. His hips were stuttering now, solid rhythm abandoned, a thin sheen of sweat on his lower back glistening in the morning sun. The grip on his hand tightened when Kyungsoo came with a gasp, quieter than Zitao would ever learn to be, and Zitao watched him spill onto the sheets, come pooling white and creamy around the tip of his cock. Zitao could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he watched the last drops of come pulse out, Kyungsoo's whole body trembling.

He brought their hands to his lips, untangled them to kiss Kyungsoo's knuckles, mouth over his fingertips, the slightly salty taste of skin pleasantly heavy on his tongue.

Kyungsoo huffed out a breath into the pillow before he got up on all fours and inspected the mess below him. The sight of Kyungsoo's half-hard cock, the string of come on the tip was enticing. Zitao almost forgot about his adamant distaste for come as he pictured carefully sucking him clean, feathery licks around his glans with the foreskin pulled back, skirting around his most sensitive spots.

Kyungsoo tossed his pillow on the ground, loosened a corner of the fitted sheet and nonchalantly wiped his cock clean, pulled his briefs back up. Zitao saw it coming when he crawled over and yanked the blanket off him to throw it on the ground as well.

"Cruel," he complained, shivering at the cold air hitting his skin. Kyungsoo manoeuvred him onto his back and Zitao felt a rush of fondness when he plopped down on him, the warmth of his body not enough to stop Zitao from freezing.

"Taozi, get up and help me change the sheets." The way Kyungsoo snuggled up to him, nosed at his throat, gently pinned him to the mattress betrayed his words. Zitao wrapped his arms and legs around Kyungsoo in reply, content with the brush of soft lips over the skin of his neck, clung onto him even tighter when he was called a cuddlebug.

Kyungsoo kissed wherever he could reach in his firm embrace, kissed him wetter, tongue scraping over stubble when Zitao demanded more, didn't even pause to aimlessly tap at Zitao's phone when his alarm went off.

"One more minute," Kyungsoo said when he'd managed to hit the right spot, sleep stealing back into his voice, and Zitao, Zitao would give him all the minutes in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i wanted to write someone who comfortably says no to their s/o.
> 
> if you liked it, please do tell me what you liked!  
> i might be too anxious to respond but appreciate it all the same.


End file.
